okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Etihw
Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of the world and can be considered the most powerful being there. Appearance Etihw has short black hair and wears a crown of white diamonds. They wear a long gray dress with white diamond patterns and a white cape. Etihw has gray eyes. Personality Etihw normally has a very flirty, "que sera sera" attitude. They are lazy and prefer lounging around to acting formally. Their main hobby is teasing Kcalb in order to get a rise out of him. Etihw is able to behave more maturely when the situation calls for it, as is evident when Ivlis and his underlings invade the Gray Garden and threaten the peace. Despite their normal demeanor, they are shown to be very wise. Background Etihw is the God of The Gray Garden world. In the past, they sported out longer, black hair reaching close to the ground and dark, cold-hearted eyes. Appearances Major * The Gray Garden - part of the main cast Cameo * Mogeko Castle - appeared as a cameo on a TV screen Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Kcalb - Devil to their world; they often tease him over any number of subjects and frequently best them at games such as Othello, but despite their frequent bantering the two get along very well, enough so that even Reficul mentions the idiosyncrasy of their relationship in comparison to other Gods and Devils. The two share a very close bond with one another;It is implied that they have a crush on each other, but they are too shy to acknowledge their own feelings (as seen in some artworks.) * Wodahs - Head Angel; Wodahs takes orders directly from Etihw and Kcalb (moreso Kcalb, however) and is often the mediator whenever the two start to argue. * Ivlis - Enemy; after Yosafire defeats him, Etihw arrives and forces Ivlis and co. from their world. * Reficul - An acquaintance; the two meet formally after the events of The Gray Garden, but beforehand met via communication through Etihw's diamonds. * Grora- Mogeko stated that the two may probably be close to each other. * Yosafire- Etihw "re-created" her using Yosaflame's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations. * Froze- Etihw "re-created" her using Sherbet's appearance.The two seem to in very good relations. * Macarona- Etihw "re-created" her using Rigatona's appearance.The two seem to in very good relations. * Rawberry- Etihw "re-created" her using Cranber's appearance.The two seem to in very good relations. * Dialo- Etihw "re-created" her using Lost's appearance.The two seem to in very good relations. (seen during the talk near the beach and during the time they contacted each other via Etihw's diamonds) * Chelan- Etihw "re-created" her using Ciel's appearance.The two seem to in very good relations.(seen during the talk near the beach and during the time they contacted each other via Etihw's diamonds) * Raspbel- Etihw "re-created" her using Cranber's appearance. It is said that Etihw knows about her insanity. Though despite this, it is implied that they are in good terms. Other Characters Trivia *Etihw is White backwards. * The bonus room states that they like Kcalb and have a hobby of teasing him. * They're older than Kcalb. * During the war they had long hair, reaching their ankles. Their eyes "also held a stoic and emotionless look." * It appears that past Etihw stood on their own legs, unlike their current form wherein they float around to travel. * It is implied that Etihw created the citizens in memory of those who died in the past war. * Mogeko stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub * Etihw is one of the characters of The Gray Garden that makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle. The others are Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, Macarona and Kcalb. Gallery In-game Photos bio_Etihw.png|''Etihw's bio'' Eti.jpg|''Etihw's introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' Estos.png|''Etihw and Kcalb at the Ending Lake'' Twosides.jpg SeriousEti.jpg|''"You rang?"'' Éóéóë-î é é¦éd.png 7.png|''Conversing by the shore...'' Scene 17.png|''Etihw with Dialo and Chelan'' Diamondcall.png|''A call?'' TGGThankYou.png|''The "Thank You" picture from The Gray Garden Bonus Room'' Omg.png|''In-game portraits of Etihw and Kcalb'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Other Photos Bio_GGTEtihw.png|''Etihw's Garden Gray The bio'' 658.png|''Hohoho~'' 260.png|''Oh really?'' m408.png|''I'm sorry'' m424.png|''Those days...'' War_Etihw.png|''Past Etihw'' 2L0V9MC.png|''...held a stoic and emotionless look.'' 1054.png|''Past Etihw lying on the ground'' 1042.png|''The greatest picture'' M605.png|''Etihw and Kcalb (Past)'' 1061.png|''Who'd not love them?'' 518.png|''God and Devil'' 864.png|''The legendary princess carry'' 870.png|''Coat swap'' 26.png|''I hope these won't impale people'' 1025-2.png|''Peeking in an Adult moment'' Thegrayanime.png|''"The Gray Garden anime" seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' Junk18k.png Junk21i.png|''A concept of Etihw's clothing'' 614.png|''Hotpot'' Akeome2016.png Memo2013_226.jpg|''The Gods'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Etihw ranking 3rd'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo3 500.png|''Oh my... (Translated by seichiinara)'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' 1112-2016akeome.png Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png 20140130125548 b1e126b4.png Icon.png Tumblr n4s81owqX01tyz5tjo1 500.jpg|''Oops... (Translated by seichiinara)'' Cast GGT.png|''The Garden Gray The cast'' Etihwwhy.png|''Quickly...'' Gendbent eticalb.gif|''"I like you, Kcalb..."'' Quotes *"Eh? Weren't you all pouty when I trounced you in cards earlier?" (To Kcalb) * "Yeesh, are you that scared? Can't sleep without a nightlight? ...Or without me, maybe?" (To Kcalb) * "Hm, is it? I like to watch the sea sometimes myself." (To Dialo) '' * "If he comes again, I'll beat him to a pulp." ''(About Ivlis) * "We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other." References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters God Characters